Roy and Edward at opera
by Edward loved Elric
Summary: just imagine...what will happen if Roy and Ed are forced to go to Opera... rated M for language...


Fullmetal alchemist at opera

Opera: Presenting our special guest Edward Elric and Roy Mustang!

Audience: Woot (clap) woot (clap) woot woot

Edward and Roy entering the stage and sitting down on the sofa beside Opera.

Opera: now tell us why you are here

Edward Elric: we really didn't want to come.

Roy Mustang: yes, they told him that they will double our military fee plus my paper work will be less and he will not get milk in breakfast.

Audience: o.o (….silence)

Opera: *cough* cough* y-you two came because u 2 can't stay still together and always fight? Right?!

Ed and Roy: (scared by Opera) Y-yes

Opera: now Roy tell why you two fight

Roy: um…he would always split out on me if he ate something which contains milk; if the word short is used he thinks I call him so. You will never be able to use the word short when you are with this shorti.

Ed: shorti?! Who are you calling shorti who can't even see from a crowd!?

Ed clapped his hands and his automail turned into a sharp thing. He ran towards Roy who was ready with his gloves. They two fought over.

Audience: woooooooo. Go Roy. Go Ed!

Opera: security! Security!

They stopped after they are caught by the security

Opera: now tell me is, someone who disturbs you day and night?

Ed and Roy: don't remember

Opera: Presenting our next guest! Maes Hughes!

Maes: hi everyone! Oh…Hey Roy! And Ed! See I bought some pictures of Elisya and see she is in her rain bow dress! Blah blah blah my daughter, blah blah blah she is so cute! Blah blah blah my wife made so tasty pie!(more)

Ed and Roy: (sleeping)

Opera: (sleeping and drooling)

Audience: (sleeping too)

After some time he was taken away by the security

Opera: uh-huh? Oh tell us more.

Ed: he made me wear a dress and looked through it, in bed he is too big but he has to get full inside…..reason I fight

Audience: bed? (Silence)

Opera: what? Don't tell me u two….

Roy: (nodding) every person knows, even there are comics and fan fiction didn't you read?

Opera: Yes I read, I liked it too but I didn't thought for real.

One audience: but you told us to not read yaoi fan fiction, how come you read?

Opera: Securities take that person out please!

Ed: stop it Roy! I don't like fan fiction

Opera: why don't you like?

Ed: as they make me look and behave feminine! In one fan fiction they made Roy put cold pudding on my… and I had to stay with it for hours till he sucked it out!

Opera: yes I read it, it was nice after all.

Roy: Ed, don't lie you forced me to do it after reading

Opera: really?

Roy: yes he is the one who gets most horney after reading.

Ed: shuddup! I wouldn't forgive you what you did after reading the dress one.

Opera: share it with us please

Audience: yes share it.

Roy: oh actually in one story, he was sleeping and I quietly put on stockings on him. He thought I was dressing him and after that I quietly moved up a mine skirt. He didn't even understand. When he woke I hastily took a photo. He as so angry and looked like cute girl embarrassed in stockings and mini skirt and tank top. His long haired tied in two ponytails! He looked so cute.

Opera: yes, for his hair and cute face he looks like a girl.

Roy: after reading that I did the same, and….. (ha ha ha) I showed his photo in HQ!

Audience: do you have the photo still with you? can you show us?

Roy: sure

He stood up and showed Ed's photo in mini shirt. Ed put his hands on his mini skirt blushing. Every men drooling.

Ed: (snatching the photo) Roy you just wait till we get home!

Roy instantly grabbed his arm and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Opera mouth drop open, the men who were drooling seeing Ed in mini skirt frowned like their heart broke. Every fan girl Started shouting more. Ed stomped back and punched Roy three times harder than before and then went out of the studio stomping hard on the ground. The men audiences were still angry as the pain in their groin just got more after seeing Ed's photo.

Roy: Ed, hon. please wait!

Roy ran towards Ed out of the studio.

Opera: oh this was irritating but end of show bye! (rubbing sweat with a handkerchief on her forhead)


End file.
